<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one divine by maple (leeyoobin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851062">one divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyoobin/pseuds/maple'>maple (leeyoobin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut with some plot maybe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominatrix Minji, F/F, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soft Degradation, just some jibo sin with feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyoobin/pseuds/maple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>but even minji has a weakness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut with some plot maybe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been sitting unfinished for months, and was originally going to be like 15k words with actual plot and everything. that...did not play out, but i left this open so i can continue it later if anyone is interested and i have motivation.</p>
<p>a lot of this was written while listening to "godless," "stroke," and "contaminated" all by banks so if you want some background music there you go. </p>
<p>also!! trigger warning for mommy kink and heavy bdsm themes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji doesn't treat her job like a game, even though she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t just entertainment, or something fun (though often it is very, very fun). It isn't just sex, despite what some may think, and a lot of the time the aspects of the scenes she's involved in don't even involve inherently sexual contact. She knows that people come to her for an escape, and she does her best every time to weave a perfect reality, a small sliver of space and time with no thoughts able to exist outside of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it's hard work, and her clients are just that: clients. Some mean more to her than others, though she would never show the more boring or frustrating or domineering ones that she enjoys their time less. She's always what they need and sometimes more. They pay for her to mold herself into their goddess or mommy or well behaved darling and she fills the role every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since it's acting, that means she only knows them by the roles they play. She knows their pet names or secret identities and a few only by the safewords they give her. There are regulars she's seen once or twice a month for the better part of her 5 years in this field and she still knows them simply as "Sugar" or "Whiskey" or "Raindrop".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even she has a weakness. Even a perfect actress breaks character in specific situations. And her downfall is right in front of her, a script she can't quite read as though the language is her own but just slightly, frustratingly incorrect. Devoid of all meaning but yet heavy with it at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they met she was Sua, or Violet like the safe word Minji has drawn out of her a few times during their sessions. Nothing personal, no details or intimate moments, just a woman needing a release and unsure where to find someone to safely fulfill her dirty fantasies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels dangerous how hard it is to think of her by those names anymore. It feels like the crash after an adrenaline rush when Minji looks at her and her heart just throbs her name over and over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bora...Bora...Bora</span>
  </em>
  <span> steady against her ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes that off. It’s not something she can allow herself to think about, especially right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re at a restaurant an hour outside of town, in a back corner where no one can really see them. The candle light dances across the table and Bora looks beautiful as she delights herself in a forkful of the chocolate lava cake they had ordered. Her cheeks are a bit ruddy from the wine but they flush even deeper when she catches Minji’s gaze on her, “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t admire the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” Minji replies, a smile tugging at her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora scoffs a bit, “Oh hush. You’re looking at me like you’re a lioness and I’m a gazelle or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lioness? I like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mrrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She purrs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji knows that she loves it. All of her clients want specific things--of course most of them are scenes they detail out, fantasies she’s meant to fulfill. But a lot of them have other desires as well, ones they often don’t know how to phrase. Ones they may not even be aware of. But Minji has her degree in psychology tucked on a shelf next to years of experience and she knows how to unlock those fine details and enhance the experience she’s providing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s main need is feeling valued. Even during their filthiest interactions, even when Minji makes her cry, she’s always careful to underscore certain gestures with a subtle affection. She never insults her appearance except to tease her for a blush or tears or the marks of the crop across the backs of her thighs. She never makes her feel like she isn’t worthy, because she knows that even if Bora is too stubborn to admit it, that will ruin the scene for her. It won’t make the game fun to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps Minji has a vested interest in making sure Bora is always satisfied, every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I had better take you back to the savannah then,” Bora replies, though there’s a bit of heat behind her flirtatious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a fun vacation,” she chuckles. Her hand rests against her own chin and she looks at Bora more seriously, “For real though, you know how much I love dessert, but you’re so stunning tonight I would be happy to just leave this lava cake behind and take you home right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s blush spreads down to her neck, and Minji follows it to the deep red velvet choker around her neck with the tiny half moon charm. She traverses a little further, to the top of Bora’s dress which cuts low to reveal a sinful but still classy amount of cleavage, and the delicate crests of her collarbones. Minji licks her lips a little and sees Bora physically squirm, even though she tries to keep her tone playful, “You? Leaving behind dessert? Now I know you can’t be serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just how good you look right now,” Minji shrugs, smirking around a forkful of chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter comes with their bill, and Bora quickly pays it--in cash, like always. Minji can’t tell if her hand has a hint of a tremor, or if it’s just a trick of the flickering candlelight, but she’s pleased with her reaction either way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t stay at the restaurant very long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora only had one glass of wine, and they’re only five minutes from the hotel, so Minji lets her drive. Music plays on the radio but it’s mindless background noise, and Minji focuses on Bora’s profile under the evening streetlights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still staring at me,” Bora sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiles and tilts her head to the side with faux innocence, “Yeah. And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s distracting,” Bora huffs playfully, passing Minji her phone, “Pick some music or something. You have time for one good song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time I did this you got mad at my choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you played Teardrops on My Guitar. It wasn’t really a mood setter,” Bora says wryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji pouts, but picks something a little more intimate to carry them through the rest of the ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They enter quietly through the back door of the hotel and down the hall, relieved their room is on the first floor. It takes Bora three tries to swipe the card and as soon as they’re inside she’s closing the door and locking both the deadbolt and the chain. She leans back against it, fingers drumming against the wooden surface with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want me tonight? Have you been a good girl for me the last three weeks?” Minji asks, not hesitating now that they’re in the privacy of the room. Her fingers skirt over Bora’s cheek, gentle as they traverse her jaw until they reach her throat. There her hand wraps and presses closed, pushing the choker into her skin, but not quite hard enough to cut off breath. Just enough she can feel Bora’s gasp against her palm as she shifts and presses her thighs tighter together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nods, her pupils growing big and dark, “I...yes mommy, I’ve been good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji notes the pet name. Mommy, mistress, and ma’am are all viable ones depending on Bora’s mood, and this is a subtle implication that she needs to balance harshness with care tonight, that Bora needs to be tended to beyond anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tightens her hand a bit, but still not enough to make Bora choke. She can feel the crescent moon digging into her palm and knows it’s likely leaving an imprint on Bora’s skin as well. “Then I guess you should be rewarded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nods, all flushed and soft. Her hair was neat and fluffy but already is a bit messy around her pink cheeks, a single strand sticking to her lipstick. Minji moves it when she leans in, not allowing her a full kiss quite yet. Their lips barely brush, and Bora whines softly and tries to kiss her fully. But Minji is an expert at that minimal distance, staying just out of reach. “Patience, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mommy,” Bora breathes back, her voice a bit raspy with want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing is part of the game. Minji knows she’s perfectly capable of fulfilling her every need and still playing with her in the process. She knows that deep down, that’s Bora’s favorite part, as much as she whines and pouts and misbehaves during. And they’ve been apart longer than normal this time, which only makes the tension more thick and tangible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your dress,” Minji says after a beat, stepping back. “It’s been a long time and I miss seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora hesitates for a moment, and Minji’s voice grows a bit more firm, “Kitten, I gave you an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora swallows thickly, and Minji can see the crescent moon imprinted against her throat, just like she thought. There’s a tremor in Bora’s hand when she reaches for the zipper of her dress, but she tugs it down and lets the dark fabric fall to pool around her kitten heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bra she’s wearing is a neat black lace that does seem to put her breasts on display. The lace shifts slightly with each of Bora’s shaky breaths, and Minji could focus on that for a long time. But her gaze trails downwards, past the soft, toned plane of her stomach, right above all that strong muscle in her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just happen to forget your panties when you were getting dressed for dinner?” Minji asks, arching a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bora presses more against the door, squirming under Minji’s gaze. The hotel lights are dim but her curls are trimmed down enough that Minji can see how flushed and slick she is already. Not that she’s surprised--Bora is always so responsive for her, and it’s one of Minji’s favorite parts of this. There’s a sort of power to it sometimes, having someone’s arousal under her command so effortlessly, but with Bora it just makes her feel revered. It makes her feel good, almost blessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora licks her bottom lip nervously, “I...I thought you would like it, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But is that what good girls do?” Minji replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause, and Bora shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to be my dirty little slut tonight then, huh? Is that why you’re so wet? Because you knew what you weren’t wearing under your dress and that nobody around us had any idea?” Minji continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subspace rolls over Bora like a sudden high tide. She’s usually flirty and cocky and confident, but pressed against the door and scrutinized under Minji’s gaze, she’s small and pliable. Her eyes are dark and a bit dazed and clouded over, and it takes a few seconds longer than normal for her to seemingly process Minji’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the result of a deep trust. Bora is putting her safety and her needs in Minji’s hands and trusting she will treat all of it with care, will listen without hesitation if she says the safeword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an honor, but in the height of the scene Bora isn’t supposed to be aware Minji feels that way about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I...I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>slut,” Bora tries to offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hums in response, “You’re correct...but you told me you were a good girl. That doesn’t seem very good to me. And lying...did you believe I would be okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora shakes her head, and when Minji clears her throat she quickly speaks up, “Well...no, mommy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means you wanted to be punished. Doesn’t it?” Minji replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I- no! Of course not!” Bora tries to argue, but she stumbles over her words, her foggy thoughts not cooperating with her tongue. She’s flushed all over, especially along her chest, and it contrasts beautifully with the dark fabric of her bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji lets her tone grow more clipped, “Don’t lie to me, kitten.” She snaps her fingers and points, “On the bed. Kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora quickly scrambles to do as she’s told, nearly stumbling in her hurry. Minji set down her own blanket and some towels on top of the hotel bedding for the sake of being sanitary before they headed out for dinner, knowing what would befall the mattress when they returned home. And though the blanket is plush and soft, she knows the towels are likely rough against Bora’s bare knees. But she’s a dancer, her skin always a bit bruised on her legs, so surely she can handle it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>handle it, unless she signals to Minji that she truly can’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji goes to her overnight bag, taking a bit as she looks through it for what she needs. She’s very careful to make sure Bora can’t see, taking her time far more than she needs to to leave her in suspense. She can almost feel the tension and she doesn’t need to turn and face her to know that Bora is likely trembling a bit with expectation and the amount of self control it requires not to try to press her thighs together for friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, kitten. I want you to roll over on your stomach, hands behind your back,” Minji says, making sure her voice is crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes mommy,” Bora replies, and Minji listens to the shift of her moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns, and Bora is on her knees, cheek pressed against the mattress and hands tucked at the base of her spine. She even has her head facing away from Minji, and it’s the sort of inherent obedience that makes Minji’s chest swell with pride. But punishment has to come before reward in this situation, Bora’s choice to misbehave overriding her current obedience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji unfolds the portable spreader bar she pulled from her bag, locking it into place. She pulls apart Bora’s ankles and wraps a cuff around each one, tightening it enough she won’t be able to squirm free but making sure to give plenty of room for good circulation. Bora’s hands follow, and she cuffs them together with sturdy leather, leaving them pinned at her lower back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can hear how Bora’s breaths have picked up, see the more rapid expands of her ribcage. Briefly, she lets their fingers intertwine. Only for a second, just long enough for Bora to feel the contact but nothing more. Just a tiny, slight reassurance that Minji is here and still cares about her wellbeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s such a slight gesture, but Bora’s body relaxes into the bed immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji finds the hitachi, but she doesn’t turn it on yet. Instead she moves so Bora can see her, their gazes meeting. Bora’s eyes are dark and nervous and trusting all at once, her makeup still neatly intact despite her cheek pressed against the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Minji asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nods slightly, “Yes, mommy. I...I decided I wasn’t going to wear underwear to dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that bad?” Minji prompts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s eyes flutter closed for a second and Minji brings her hand against her ass, just enough to startle her a bit. They immediately snap open and she makes eye contact again, “Uh...because good girls don’t do that...and because I didn’t ask permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You’re such a smart kitten, hopefully this lesson will stick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji turns on the vibrator, leaving it on medium. Bora’s eyes widen when she hears it, and Minji can’t suppress a small smile as she presses it against her cunt. The spreader bar keeps her legs apart and leaves her all flushed and wet and open, unable to do anything but let it happen. Minji feels a spike of satisfaction at the slick sound that escapes when she presses the toy against Bora’s cunt, an audible reflection of the wetness making her inner thighs shiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora gasps and her hands curl into fists, attempting to squirm but just pushing her own thighs a bit further apart. Her eyes close and Minji knows it’s because even after all these months, Bora is still shy about letting Minji see her face in the height of vulnerability. She has too much pride, too much composure. Minji is still working on breaking it down, and for now she allows Bora a small respite, focusing on her brow furrowing and her lips parting slightly as Minji rocks the toy against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She circles it slowly against her clit, fascinated by the way Bora just grows wetter and the way the flush of her cunt spreads to her inner thighs the needier she gets. Bora’s breaths grow more shaky, exhales louder as each one carries a moan out along with it. Still quiet though, quieter than Minji would like her to be especially since they’re at the very end of the hall in this hotel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it isn’t like Bora doesn’t have an exhibition kink, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shifts her wrist slightly again, and Bora’s breath hitches, a soft whine of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaping her. That’s a good cue she’s done something right, but also sparks a small flare of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your language,” she orders, with a sharp smack against Bora’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora yelps and then whines, squirming a bit but just pressing herself more into the insistent buzzing, “Sorry, mommy. It just...feels really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really determined to be naughty tonight, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora swallows thickly, looking up at Minji again. Her eyes, usually cognac and amber, are espresso brown. Minji can see the haze of subspace there, almost sleepy if not for the desperate need making her gaze vivid. It’s extremely fun to watch her eyes roll back when Minji turns the vibrator up to high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why not enjoy herself? A desperate, shocked Bora is pretty fucking adorable, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god...please…” Bora whines. Her thighs tremble a bit and she lets out a louder moan, hands jerking at her cuffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to pull away or press closer, kitten?” Minji asks, a small laugh in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora moans and trembles, “I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So close…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiles and circles the vibrator against Bora’s aching heat for a moment longer, and she can see her muscles tensing more, the trembling pronounced the closer she gets. And that’s when Minji pulls back, bringing the vibrator away to rest on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora cries out, “Oh! No no no...please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cunt is so flushed and shiny with slick, and Minji thinks she can see her physically throb with how close she is to her orgasm. Minji laughs lightly though, because a desperate Bora is her favorite Bora. She can feel the tension in her muscles when she lightly rubs her back, “Did you think it would be over that easily, kitten? You didn’t even ask for permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Bora chokes out. She looks at Minji with desperation in her eyes, still cloudy but now a bit shiny with a quickly brewing thunderstorm of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to get her to beg. It ties back to the vulnerability problem, the way Bora struggles to break herself open and bleed all of her wants and desires real and genuine on the bedspread. Minji gets it, especially considering how Bora’s life outside of these scenes is all about a perfect persona she has spent so many years holding tight in her fists. She knows after that long her muscles and bones are molded into that white-knuckle grip, so tight it trembles through her wrists, the bones birdflight light and close to snapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji is doing her best to gently pry that grip open, but it takes time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, you have to ask permission,” Minji says, turning the vibrator back to medium. She knows it doesn’t matter now that Bora is so sensitive, “And let me know when you’re close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora moans and squirms again, obviously trying to keep it together. But Minji taps the vibrator lightly against her clit and the breath Bora was caging in her lungs escapes in a choking cry, her hips jerking both towards Minji and away. If Minji was weaker, she would set the vibrator down and grip Bora’s cuffed wrists with one hand while her other pressed three fingers deep inside of that dripping, needy heat. But she isn’t weak, so she just lazily moves her hand and draws Bora’s orgasm to the surface in practiced rushes of want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close!” Bora gasps, hips jerking again, “Mommy...I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cum? Who said that?” Minji asks in response, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost funny, how Bora isn’t learning the lesson yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora moans and whines, “I don’t...I can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji immediately pulls the vibrator away, and Bora sobs this time. When she looks at Minji again her eyes are shinier and lined with red. The tears drip down her cheeks and drag dark little lines of her makeup with them. She’s so pretty when she cries, and Minji loves the hiccuping in her breaths. Bora knows the safeword, so Minji knows that she’s okay, at least enough to continue. So she’s allowed to appreciate Bora’s flushed face, messy with the tears that arch over her cheekbone and pool against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t decide when you cum, kitten. Your cunt is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s why you’re in trouble, thinking you can make decisions like that without consulting me. You know better,” Minji scolds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Bora says again, sobbing a bit this time, “God, I’m sorry...I’ll do better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji allows her a gentle stroke of fingers over her cheek, sticky with tears and sweat. “Okay, babygirl. I believe you. So just be good and ask for permission to cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nods, but Minji knows she likely isn’t broken down enough yet. This is all happening much quicker than it did at the beginning of their professional relationship, because Bora’s trust for her has multiplied a lot. There were nights at the beginning where she could spend over an hour breaking Bora down before she cried, let alone begged to cum. The fact it’s only been a few moments is a massive improvement, and underneath her teasing, impish exterior, Minji is very proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns the vibrator on high, wanting an immediate reaction, and presses it firm against Bora’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora almost shrieks, burying her face in the bedding to muffle it. Her entire body shudders and when she pulls back a bit from the blanket she’s gasping for breath and sobbing, “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, Bora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder pulls through her entire body, muscles snapping a bit taut with the force of it. Minji feels like she’s watching a frozen lake slowly shatter, the cracks spreading out from the epicenter, waiting for just the faintest amount of weight to shatter them into a crystalline memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Bora manages, the word raw and gasping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hums, “Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a hesitation, Bora trying to catch her breath as she trembles. Minji knows that her body can’t hold out as long as her will can, her body human but her stubbornness crafted from iron, well guarded in her chest. So she pulls back again, just out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s hips twitch, and she sobs more desperately. “Please let me cum! Mommy...I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I wanna cum so bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiles, pleased at the broken mess she’s created. Pleased that in the downfall she can see the honest, vulnerable Bora breaking through just for her. She rubs her back again, soothing the tense muscles, tracing each rise and fall of her spine and feeling her ribcage expand with her sobbing breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Minji praises, “Cum for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She presses the vibrator back to Bora’s cunt, and it only takes a few seconds. Bora cums with a loud cry and a beautiful shudder, the kind that rips through her entire body like a storm, a ship caught in an unforgiving, relentless sea. Her hips twitch and jerk and roll against the vibrator, unsure whether to try to find more friction or pull away from the ceaseless sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me…” Minji coos, not stopping. She adjusts her grip and her unoccupied hand finds Bora’s entrance. She’s so wet that Minji slips in two fingers thoughtlessly, her cunt so tight as it throbs around Minji’s touch, almost worshipful as it seems to pull Minji in deeper with each firm curl of her fingers right where Bora is most sensitive. Right at the core of all of that need and want, pulling out all of her trust and vulnerability straight from the source.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora cries out loudly again, attempting to muffle it in the sheets, but it isn’t really effective. Her entire body reacts with a blush that blooms like a garden of perfect roses, a bit splotchy but in a way Minji finds incredibly sexy. Her muscles twitch and shudder and when she cums again her thighs shake, highlighting the hot, sticky mess that Minji manages to draw out of her as it drips down her fingers and the toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Violet</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Bora sobs though, before Minji can draw out a third orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her reaction is instantaneous, fingers pulling out quick but gentle and the vibrator turned off and set aside. She uncuffs her wrist and unbinds her ankles. It’s done in seconds, Minji finding her hands almost shaking as she works to get Bora free and in her arms. She briefly worries she’s done something wrong, and that makes it impossible to even try to keep her character in tact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, kitten,” she says softly, “Mommy has you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora wraps her arms around her, weak and warm, and Minji just holds her in her arms. She cards her fingers through sweaty hair and pulls her in even though Bora’s slick-covered thighs leave the leg of Minji’s dress pants messy. She traces her fingers over her sweaty back, pressing them in behind the wing of her shoulderblade and holding her in firmly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nods, and Minji looks at her face. It’s ruddy and sticky with tears and saliva. Her lipstick is smeared from the blankets and her mascara runs down her cheeks in tiny dark currents, siren-like but so fucking soft, all at once. She nods, licking at a bottom lip swollen from the repeated pressure of her own teeth, “Yeah I just...it was really intense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well though,” Minji says, relaxing now that she knows Bora is okay, “Usually I don’t use the hitachi on high. You handled it well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora snuggles into her again and Minji just keeps her hold on her until the tense muscles slacken like snow melting in spring. Bora seems to soften and bloom and open up like the first flowers, her voice quiet but very present, “Was that a punishment or an assassination attempt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji giggles a little, “Trust me, I like having you alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure didn’t seem like it,” Bora huffs, but it’s good-natured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji is still concerned though. They were apart longer than normal between meetings, and typically Bora’s breaking point is very different. Her stubbornness and pride outweigh her tendency to fall apart, so Minji is typically exhausted by the effort of working her up and over and drawing all of that out. The fact it barely took any time at all makes her concerned, wondering what she might have missed. Wondering things she probably shouldn’t be allowing herself to think about in regards to some who, at the end of the day, is her paying client.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s a mistake, but she also has the money in her purse Bora gave her earlier in the night, the neat little purple envelope innocently reminding her that this is just a transaction. A transaction involving trust and intimacy, but still just business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, Bora is just paying her rent and filling her pantry. Bora is just one of a list of clients she keeps neatly marked and designated with cute animal stickers on a calendar in her apartment kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter how their legs instinctively tangle together as Bora’s shaking muscles start to slacken. It doesn’t matter that she always keeps track of Bora with elephant stickers because they’re her favorite animal. It doesn’t matter that Bora is the only client who follows her home, who ventures into her fantasies when she’s with others or alone in her bed on a boring afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji gently rubs her back. She knows her affection has become unprofessional, as disturbed as it makes her feel to admit it to herself. But Bora doesn’t need to know that. Minji is aware this is a safe space. There are so many rigid expectations in the other woman’s life. Work and pressure to marry and all of the secrets she keeps that Minji can see behind her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a release of tension. This is a Garden of Eden lost to anyone but them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has no desire to ruin that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers traverse Bora’s spine, tracing each rise and fall of her natural topography. “Do you need water? Considering the state of the bed it seems like you may be a bit dehydrated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora lightly swats at her arm, “You don’t have to rub it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji laughs lightly, “True, rubbing things is how we got to this point, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora whines into her shoulder loudly, enough to make Minji’s eardrum buzz. She laughs harder, but does settle the smaller woman on a dry spot on the bed. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better,” Bora replies, but there’s nothing threatening about her at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji gets her water and they turn on the television to find whatever shitty hotel cable movie is available for them to watch. It keeps their attention for a while, but Bora has a libido Minji would consider ridiculous, so it’s not long before the TV is forgotten in the background. The flickering colors wash them in a bizarre light that casts shadows on Bora’s face, ones that dance in perfect cadence with her whining moans and the rhythm of the bed against the wall as Minji pins her hands to the bed and fucks her with the strap-on until they’re both too tired to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fall asleep together, Minji’s arm over Bora’s hips. She doesn’t often stay the night, but this is the comfort she’s allowed to give. When Bora sleeps her tension seems to melt away, glacial cold versus Minji’s attempt at sunlight. It’s nice to see it and to feel the slow rise and fall of Bora’s somnial breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she wakes up in the morning, the bed is empty but still just a bit warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a little purple card on the night stand, a shade of lavender that matches the envelope in Minji’s purse perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for always being my favorite escape. Until next time. - Violet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The handwriting is pretty but rushed, a clear sign Bora was hurrying to get out without waking Minji up. Something about that makes her feel hollow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe all of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a game, in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji is certain she’s not the one winning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on twitter @firelordsiyeon and my cc is http://curiouscat.me/lilacyoobin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>